Love of the Soul
by aweseme
Summary: 2 months since that day when the witches curse was lifted Norman is going to school but also every month he brings Aggie flours in her honor but what he douse not no is in paradise Aggie is requested by the council of the ether on to which see found her self having to bond with a soul on earth because she went to paradise early and did not complete unfinished bushiness.
1. Lovers of soul

Disclaimer  
I own nothing of the story or anything that belongs to the story Do not own the plot I think anyways they havent made a paranorman 2 so no I don't own the plot I think.

Norman's pov

Norman wakes up in bed and gets ready for school. you know the usual, exept everyone likes him now for saveing the town from the wich's curse.  
he gose down for breakfast and say's goodbye to everyone before he is off to school, as he walks he says hello to both dead and living since everyone likes him now.  
things like "hows it haingen" or "hi hows it going" and plenty of others.  
so he finaly makes to school and meets his friend Niel and says "hay Niel" onto which Niel excidedly says " oh hay Norman whant to go to my house after school we can play games, and have popcorn, and watch movies!"  
Norman says "no sorry man, its that day again" and Niel says" oh ok well mabye next time".  
Norman walks in the hall of school just daydreaming mostly about that everytime on this day he would bring flouers up to Aggie's tree in honor of her. he was snaped back into reality by non other then  
alvin who says "hay bro hows it going so uhh want to haing out sometime" Norman says "uhh no sorry bud mabye nextime" onto which Alvin says" oh ok see ya, peace out"

Aggie's Pov  
-

"Agatha Prenderghast" the spirit at the desk in from of the line called her in paradise.  
"umm yes" she said as politely as possible  
"says hear that the ether council wants you,  
but before that you may see any relative up hear for at least an hour before you see the council"  
the spirit said and Aggie said" "well did they say what they wanted with me"  
"no only that they wanted to see you Asap"  
and with that Agatha went off to see her mom for the first time since 300 years.  
"MOM!" Agatha practicably screamed  
"oh Agatha I'm happy to see you again!"  
her mom said and they hugged for a few moments until her mom let go and said  
"so the council wanted so see you?"  
"did they say what for?"  
onto which Aggie said "no only that it was needed Asap"  
"well anyways what do you want to talk about since it only been 300 years"  
and they began to talk for the rest of the hour..

when Agatha arrived at the council of the ether she walked into a big round room made out of wood and green misty air, it was kind of disorienting,  
the council said bluntly at the beginning of the talk you will be going back to the living realm,  
she said "What!"  
"I mean is that even possible since I'm hear now"  
onto which one of the council member said "yes"  
"through this portal back to your grave but there has to be a living person there to trigger"  
onto which she said "why?"  
which another said  
"to bond your sole to theirs"  
onto which she said huh if you think someone is going to show up there then...  
she looked into the portal and saw Norman...

Norman's Pov  
-

Norman walked up to the tree while looking back at what happened at after school well nothing much beside getting some flowers to bring to Aggie and saying hello to a few spirits.  
he sat beside Aggie's tree and said "hay Aggie I brought you some more flours I hope you like them"  
he picked up the dead ones and replaced them with the new as he did 2 times now since its only been 2 months after that time.  
he walked backwards some and examined the tree "hmmm I what do you think if i decorated your tree"  
there was no answer, "I guess that's a yes then"

Aggie's pov  
-

"enter the portal" the council said  
on to which aggie said "but what about my mom"  
which out of no where mom said "it's ok hun I'll wait for your return"  
Aggie smiled as she entered the portal...

Norman's pov  
-

"well I guess I'll see you later then" Norman said as he turned around and was about to walk before he herd a sound right behind him  
which was like a weird whoosh and then static electricity came after he turned around when the sound stoped and saw her.  
"Aggie?"...


	2. Return to earth

I hope your enjoy the story and yes I know for some of you think this is kind of a weird story so if its weird why are you reading it unless you like this kind of stuff me I don't mind even though it's my first story I thought why not something new and well...different don't you think so ya I hope you like the story and give review if not well I why are you hear, I mean right.

"uhh hay Norman how have you been" aggie said

"how are you hear..I mean good, well ya. so how have you been I uhh...ya" Norman said excitedly but also confused on how she could be there,

"well this council said I had to go back to earth for no darn reason but the only way I could was through this portal onto which it could be able to be teleported through. was too"

aggie stopped there thinking how to put this

"yes?" Norman said in a curious tone,

and then all to gather Aggie said as quick as possible "was to bond with a soul near my grave on to which I thought I would be standing by that portal for an eternity because I thought no one would show but hear your are, that's ..well...weird"

Norman just stood there taking it all in with an emotionless face about 3 minutes of silence,

Norman said "so uh bond with ones soul what is that supposed to mean?"

Aggie said "well I read in book which I thought it was only a myth since it was put in the fiction Aisle of thoughts libraries up in paradise, that said when a soul of the dead is bonded with that of a living it could be seen felt heard and a bunch of other things, but one is to the rest of the living the dead that is bonded with that of the particular persons soul is not seen by its brethren so I can be seen heard and felt by you but not by anyone else or so it goes." she said giving a barely noticeable blush, at the word "felt" .

"oh...did you read a lot up there" Norman said

"umm ya quite abit actually" Agatha said with a pause at the umm

Norman said something while thinking about her which he did often when she wasn't on earth

"I missed you Aggie" .

Aggie said "I missed you to I'm glad I'm back you're the only one who knew what I'm really going through down here and there is no one else that I would rather be bonded with"

"I'm glad your back so what shall we do friend"

Norman said not wanting to rush into any type of relationship with her even though he had a crush on her tough he knew it might not go well because she is my 300 year old nephew.

which the relationship would be a 300 year old time gap but who cares right if you love each other you love each other right.. well not on earth or so he thought...

Hope you liked this part be sure to spam the review button.


	3. The walk to Blithe Hallow

yup I'm a bad writer so bare with me hope your enjoying the story so far it being my first but well lets continue shall we..

Aggie looked over at Norman and gave a smile and said "I want to see what's changed at my home town

which Norman said "right this way it's quite a walk"

"ok" she said.

so they started making their way back to Blithe Hallow.

20 minutes later...

they could see the lights in the distance when Aggie gave a surprised look of awe

and Norman said "so how is it"

Aggie said in a surprised tone "it's.. vary different"

"yup well it's only been 300 years since... well.. never mind that want to go check it out?" Norman said

"Yes Yes Yes can we please?!" Aggie gave in a very excited tone while tugging on Norman the same direction of the town,

Norman chuckled and said "ok ok were going were going there no need to pull on me"

out of no were a car came speeding by quite over the speed limit to "Yikes...what was that?" Aggie said jumping into Normans arms "well that's our one transportations we use to get around these days Aggie." Norman said trying to comfort her.

"oh ok that's neat" Aggie said climbing out of Norman's arms "why did I climb out of his arms" aggie thought "yup its neat alright" Norman said a bit sad that she let go of him "why man I wish I could still hold her" Norman thought.

"well off to home then" Norman said

"yup can't wait to see what's new around town" Aggie said

"uh oh" Norman thought to himself "they still have a few things not destroyed of the witch darn bill board pictures if only this never happened?" Norman thought "well if it did not happen I would never have met Aggie this vary pretty girl that I can't admit my feelings to oh well maybe one day"

that's the end of that chapter hope it wasn't to short and hope you liked it keep spamming the review button. Peace out"


	4. Welcome to Blithe Hallow

back with the story finally sorry about the wait been stuck thinking on what to wright well hear it is -

"we finally made it to town, it seem quite deserted like usual when its this time of day 6:30 pm which in this case my parents are probably mad because I'm not home right now" Norman thought "man this place sure has changed from the last time I saw it" Agatha said interrupting Norman's thoughts "yup but it seem to keep a few characteristics of its old time some you don't want to know"  
Norman said "like what?" Aggie said "well you don't need to know it its not like its important or anything" Norman said suddenly take a sharp left turn down a different road like and alternative route to his house.  
"why not and why did we turn you said we could see all the town Norman"  
"well ya but some of it you won't like trust me I'm trying to help."  
before Norman could finish his sentence Agatha took a sharp right turn down an opposite road "Aggie wait"  
but it was to late she ran smack dab into witch curse advertisement central.  
she stood there shocked at all the things had up there were advertisement of costumes that were witch's and food about witch's people dressed like witch's a play being rehearsed on what happened to Aggie and even the billboard was had something about witch's it was every where except among the dead.  
Aggie stood there shocked at what she is seeing "Aggie I told you please come with me I'm sorry you had to see this I'm hear if you need anything ok"  
she turned around and hugged Norman all to quickly and said "why..why do they do this its not wright they don't know what happened why!"  
she was crying hard now when Norman said "well its kind of for economy so its kind of for a good cause even though its not a good action"  
"that douse not help" Aggie said still crying "I know but we will figure a way to stop this I promise who knows maybe we can get them advertise about a Necromancer instead"  
Norman said trying to be funny.  
"isn't that the same thing?" Aggie said not crying anymore.  
"I don't know anyways, want to go over to my house I could introduce you to my family, not that it would do much good sense they can't see you"  
Norman said "ummm sure I guess its better then hear anyways" Aggie replied with a cute smile.

well was that good I don't know I not you but anyways hope you liked continue to spam the review button and see you next time.


	5. Home Sweet Home

sorry got caught up in many things in the past months to update and yes I know my grammar sucks terrible and I'll try harder to Wright better but hear is the 5th chapter enjoy

Norman and Agatha walked into the driveway of Normans house and walked up to the door and knock, a pause and then on the inside someone no doubt Norman's sister Courtney yells someones at the door and then the door opens with Normans mom Sandra in front of it saying well where have you been? onto which Norman replies "well I was seeing Aggie s grave when she appeared in front of me and said our souls are now bound together and then I presided to show her around town and then we ended up here. but Normans father showed up around the corner of the door and said "so if you did all that now where is she" "well she's standing right here as Norman pointed right by him" "well ok then come on in and you can to if you want Agatha" as Aggie just said even though they can hear it "thank you" and Norman said "she said thanks" onto which Sandra said "you're welcome dear stay here as long as you like" and so they entered the house and went to Norman's room... Agatha was amazed at how many zombie postures he had even his alarm clock was a zombie hands "boy you sure like zombies" "ya well I guess it's kind of a hobby"

"so Aggie if you want we can get on my computer and watch some movies" Norman said "um what's a movie" suddenly Norman looked like he got hit from a brick wall. After a few minutes thinking he said "well Aggie a movie is. umm well umm a movie is well something like ahhh just let me show you as Norman began to show one of his favorite movies (the one with the zombie trying to eat that girls brains) Agatha held on to Normans arms in fright "it's ok Aggie it's not real it's just a movie ok." "umm ok ya it's not real just a movie" Aggie said to herself and soon the movie was over and they both fell fast asleep...

hoped you liked it tried to fix grammar probs any improvements.


	6. The dream of Agatha

Hay ya Zuthix I don't think your an ass I just think your honesty is hilarious I know I have bad grammar but work with me I just have a disorder that douse not like me righting that's all and I think I spelled righting wrong oups anyways back to the story

Aggies Dream Realm

Aggie opened her eyes to similar location and then she thought "hay that's my tree". out of nowhere she heard a voice "saying Dear Aggie there will be hardships and great times ahead for you and your "boy" "friend" but don't worry when things get bad, look to each other and things will get easier and one day once you fulfilled a task that we laid out for you and Norman I'll grant you a reward"

and after that the spirit started fading away but not before Aggie yelled out "wait what reward, what do I need to do?!" and the spirit answered (in a fading tone) "in time you will find out only in time my child."

and with that it was gone.

Aggie woke up at the same time Norman did with Norman saying at a quick pace " what did I do with that toothbrush... hay aggie hmm good morning."

Aggie said "good morning how'd you sleep?" with Norman replying "well I had this weird dream where I was back at your tree but there was this spirit talking about this nonsense I could not understand."

Aggie said "hmmm I had a similar dream as well."

"Really?" Norman said

Aggie said "yep" and as she said that she felt a feeling that she had not felt in a long time "hmmm I'm hungry, wait... how am I Hungry.. I'm dead?"

Norman said "hmmm must be one of the side effects of being with one body and two souls"

Aggie said "so your saying I'll be feeling this until you eat?"

Norman said "well I guess so"

Aggie replied "so what else do I half to feel?"

and Norman replied with a small chuckle "oh the usual"

"I can only guess" Aggie said

Norman said "so shall we in this case meaning I go down to breakfast well, I think I shall"

Aggie said " let's go than lead on mister smart ass"

thanks for being patient with me guys glad you like my story and hope you enjoy this bye peace and have a good day/night.


End file.
